Home
by Lilies of Paper
Summary: [SPOILERS for season 4] One-shot. Annie is back from going dark and she just wants to be home.


**AN: This is for Marie King, because she is so sweet and kind. She suggested I'd write about Annie coming back to Auggie, so… Here it is, Marie :) **

_*****this next information may contain a mild spoiler, so… If you really hate spoilers, skip it*****_

_**I wrote this one based on Gene Klein's picture on Instagram (**__**Auggie's door**__**). I hope it pleases all of you.**_

**Well, I do hope you all enjoy this one-shot, as I really enjoyed writing it :) Thank you again, Marie!**

Home –

Annie arrived at Auggie's door around 3am.

Her long dark hair was loose and kind of messy – probably to hide the big bruise she had on her face. She wore her Jessica Matthews outfit: all black, leather jacket, boots, and another lighter jacket tied to her hips. She carried a gun in her back and a backpack; there she had all that was left of her belongings: a blouse, a blanket (because she never knew where she would have to spend the night), her files, her new documents, and €50.

She realized how late it was, and hesitated before knocking on Auggie's door. She stood there for long seventeen minutes, just staring at the letter B and the number 7. She did need a shower. She did need some rest. She did need food. And, most of all, she did need Auggie's arms.

Those long strong arms that held her carefully and passionately at the same time. Those warm arms that could wrap her up and protect her from all the harm the world could cause. No matter what. But she felt she owed Auggie at least his sleep.

Still, she couldn't wait outside until he woke up in the morning. She pondered and finally decided to knock.

As soon as her hand touched the metal of the door and she heard the loud noise it had produced, she regretted that decision. She should have tried and found somewhere else. She shouldn't bring Auggie any more problems. Well, it was too late now.

...

Since Annie had left, Auggie had been having a hard time trying to sleep. He'd just roll from one side to another, missing Annie's presence in the pillow next to him. And missing Annie's presence in his life.

He was just worried she had put herself in too much trouble. He should've stopped her. What if things had gone terribly wrong? What if things had gone incredibly right? What now? He missed her and he worried about her so much he couldn't think of anything else.

It was just another night. He lay across the bed, wearing his favorite shirt and remembering when Annie returned it to him after she arrived from Colombia. He just wished she could come back like last time.

Just as he thought about that, he heard a shy knock on his door. He immediately got up, wearing a big smile on his face, pretty sure it was Annie, but then it him: it was improbable Annie would be knocking on his door so suddenly. Also, it wasn't safe for her. She wouldn't do that.

He felt for his watch on his nightstand and found out it was 3:25am. He got up carefully, trying not to make any sounds, and glued his ear to the door, trying to hear anything that could give him a clue of who it was. He heard nothing, so he decided to ask.

"Who is it?"

"I'm not so sure anymore." Annie answered, big smile on her face from listening to Auggie's voice.

It took Auggie a while to believe Annie would be knocking on his door.

"You planning to let me in?" She teased and he opened the door.

He didn't say anything. He simply opened his arms, waiting for her to insert her body into them. _Oh, those arms_. Annie realized she missed them more than she had thought.

She left her belongings on the floor and they just held each other for minutes, Auggie sniffing through Annie's hair, running his hand through her body — not sexually, he just couldn't believe she was there. Annie kept pushing Auggie closer to her. She laid her head on his chest silently and gently broke down.

After months being a badass deep cover dark spy, Annie finally found time and opportunity to take in all that had happened. And what better place than into her best friend's arms?

"You ok? You safe?" Auggie hurt the silence with a whisper.

Annie just nodded into his chest, not willing to open her mouth.

"I'm so glad you're here." Auggie said.

Annie looked up at him, not letting him go. She kissed him softly and waited until he put his forehead on hers, as they were so used to do before. They just never wanted to let go of each other. Ever again. They felt so relieved being able to be together. But Auggie knew Annie needed him right now. Even if she had nothing to say.

He slowly let her go, put her hair behind her ears, held her face between his hands and tried to face her.

"Everything alright? Why did you come back?"

"I don't wanna talk about that."

"I'm here to listen."

"I just want to feel home again." A tear fell from her eye and landed on Auggie's finger.

"You are home now. You are." He embraced her again.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"You didn't."

"I just missed you so much."

"Me too, Annie. Me too." He kissed her forehead and she sighed.

"Even though I have been Jessica all this time, it feels so right when you call me Annie. I was afraid it wouldn't be the same." She admitted.

"It would never change." He smiled and ran his hands through her new long hair. "Why don't you take a shower, put on my shirt, lay down with me and try to sleep? Sounds good?"

"Umhum." She cried. "I love you, Auggie." She hugged him again.

"I know, Walker. I love you too." He tried hard not to shed a tear as well. "Now take your shower, take your time, try to relax, and come to bed."

She didn't say anything, just picked her backpack up from the floor, put her gun inside it, and headed to the bathroom, where she took the best shower she had taken in a _long_ time. She just let the warm water run down her body. She stood there for over twenty minutes. Not thinking anything, just appreciating the comfort the water brought her and the sound it made while going down the drain.

She took her shower, dried herself, brushed her teeth with a toothbrush Auggie had stocked, and headed to bed.

He extended his shirt to her and she put it on, smelling it first. She missed his smell so much. She met him in bed and they just laid there. Auggie spooning her. They stood quiet until they fell asleep.

Annie held Auggie's hand tight; she was finally home.


End file.
